1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to radio frequency (RF) filters, and particularly to an adjustable RF filter.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to the use of various frequency bands in electronic devices, filters have also been demanded to remove noise from the frequency bands. Filters are generally designed to remove noise from specific frequency bands, therefore different filters are designed for different applications. Filters designed in this way are not easily adjustable for use in applications other than what they were specifically designed for.